


【五悠】夜露死苦

by Sen_Bei



Category: Jujutsukaisen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_Bei/pseuds/Sen_Bei
Summary: 悠仁还在地下的时间点，挺露骨的，未成年不要看
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Itadori Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	【五悠】夜露死苦

——我不想再生活在黑暗里了！

屏幕上的女主角眼角闪着泪光，对身后穿着斗篷的吸血鬼大喊。

「这么说起来吸血鬼也是诅咒的一种吧」悠仁往嘴里又塞了片薯片，嚼得咔嚓咔嚓响。

虽说悠仁有意识地各种类型的电影穿插着看，但小山一样的碟片里还是没了他更感兴趣的动作或者科幻类电影，连社会伦理片都看得差不多了，剩下的都是些B级爱情片。

没有不喜欢，但是、

「这么说起来我也好久没有见到太阳了啊……」悠仁深陷进沙发，脑袋仰在靠背上，闭目养神，「但也没办法，现在我还是个『死人』呢」

「悠仁，怎么了？」

「啊、」一睁眼就看到五条站在自己身后，一张脸和自己面对面，呼吸近在咫尺，万幸，咒骸熊没有被惊醒，「不要故意隐藏气息啊，五条老师」

「没有故意隐藏哦，」五条绕到悠仁身边坐下，手不打招呼自然而然地伸进悠仁抱着的薯片袋里，「是悠仁太专注了」

「哈？为什么我看这种电影会很专注啊？」

「隐藏的少女心骚动之类的~」五条竖起一根手指，自信地笑。

「没有的，那种东西」，虎杖悠仁当即否定，「说起来为什么我觉得爱情片格外多啊」

「谁知道呢，反正我除了我自己挑的，还让店员随便拿了一些卖不出去的、啊不对，店员推荐的片子过来」

「我听到了哦『卖不出去的』」虎杖悠仁脸上划拉着几道黑线。

「不是很好嘛，也给店家减轻了负担，如果我不买走的话这些影片可能就要被销毁了」，五条表情缓和，声音也柔了下去，「不是很可惜吗，爱情故事不为人知地消失」

悠仁扭头看了看五条的侧脸，和平时没什么区别，大摇大摆吃着别人的薯片，「但是五条老师，我现在看这种片子情绪基本不会有变化哦」

「诶~~？」五条故意拉长声音，「悠仁的意思难道是已经咒力训练已经完完全全掌握了？」

「哦！」悠仁眼睛里闪着光，「可以进行下一阶段了吗？」

「这么迫不及待想要变强吗？」

「那当然！、啊、也不全是，」悠仁摸摸后脑，「我也想去晒晒太阳啊，你看，前几天被五条老师带出去也是晚上」

「嗯……」五条手指微动，「那就让我来测试一下你吧」

『要打架？』——这个想法在悠仁脑海里一闪而过，虎杖悠仁训练有素身体在这之前就尝试摆出防御姿势。

说是尝试但也没有任何成果，悠仁甚至没来得及做出任何动作，整个人就被压在沙发上，薯片整包掉落在地，抱着咒骸熊塚本的两手被固定在头顶。

「五、五条老师？」

「最好不要动哦」

虎杖悠仁分不清五条悟这句话是规劝还是威胁，或者是引诱。

「不管情绪怎么变化，都要稳定的输出咒力，对吧？」

「啊、啊、哦」

『在说咒力控制的事啊』——虎杖悠仁放下心。

……但也有点几不可察的失落。

「一定要让它好好睡着哦，做这种事的时候…」五条悟舌尖滑过嘴唇，压低声音，「你也不想有别人打扰吧？」

「欸？」五条的声音像电流从耳朵钻进脑子，悠仁浑身一抖。

「还是说你有这种兴趣？真是不可貌相啊，悠仁」五条又变回了平时那种轻浮的语调。

「、没有啊！！」

「嘘」五条的手指按在悠仁嘴唇上，「稳定的咒力输出」

「啊、啊、嗯」

悠仁紧攥着咒骸熊，咬着嘴唇，头偏向一边，脖子从层层叠叠堆砌的制服帽子里露出来，下颌软肉颤抖。

「真好啊，悠仁，看来你已经很清楚之后会发生什么了呢」

「会发生什么？」虎杖悠仁喃喃地重复五条悟的问句。

「明知故问呢，悠仁真是个坏孩子」五条的手伸进悠仁衣服下摆，顺着排列整齐的腹肌缝隙一路摸到胸前。

「五条老师、」

「嗯？」

「老师你……不是在逗我玩吧？」悠仁斟酌了一下词语，郑重地问。

「……」五条一愣。

「五条老师?」

「本来是这么打算的」五条悟笑着说。

「欸？」

「但是刚才放弃了」

「……老师你这样算是性骚扰哦」

「不喜欢？」五条继续亲吻悠仁的侧腹。

「也没有不喜欢、不如说还有点期待」

「悠仁」五条不知道怎么应对这种过度的坦诚，「……小色鬼」

「啊！我是觉得如果我哪天真的死了，没有体验过这种事的话也算是遗憾吧，所以还有点期待，」悠仁慌慌忙忙地解释，「但是老师没事吗？」

「我会有什么事？担心我硬不起来吗？悠仁虽然是男孩子但很可爱，我完全可以的」五条悟自信地说。

「我没有说这些啦，我是说如果被暴露了会不会被辞退啊、之类的」

「我是最强的所以没关系」五条悟故作轻松地回答。

他不理解悠仁这种完全他本位的思考方式，在自己的感受之前先考虑别人，在不了解全貌前先选择信任。

罪恶感久违地在他心里掀起了一点点涟漪。

「那拜托您了」

「会给你前所未有的最棒的体验的」

*

少年没使用过的东西颜色浅，只是因为亲吻就带了硬度。

「哎呀、悠仁浑身都硬邦邦的，这里倒是手感很好嘛」五条揉捏着少年的睾丸，用两只手指试探着感受阴茎皮肤的弹性，「啊、硬了」

「被、被做这种事！普通都会的吧」

「也是呢」五条悟愉悦地舔了上去。

「五、五条老师？」

起初还只是轻轻用舌尖撩着那微微露出的顶端，听到悠仁咬着嘴唇压抑地发出呜咽后五条悟就一举吞了进去。

温热的口腔里舌头绕着柱身旋转，口水搅得啧啧作响，没一会儿口中的阴茎就顶到了上颚的软肉，全都含在嘴里变得有些勉强。 

少年的阴茎像他的人一样，沟壑分明，勃起之后海绵体快要撑破细薄的皮肤。

五条是不会勉强自己的，于是他吐出了一半，专心舔弄更为敏感的前端，舌头顺着冠状勾游走，被撑开的连接处拨浪鼓似的逗弄，没一会悠仁就没忍住叫了他的名字。

「老师、老师我、我快、」

「这么快吗？反应这么敏感，老师会得意忘形的、」

五条悟对悠仁笑笑，然后突如其来地来了一个深喉。完全勃起的阴茎被温暖全面地包裹，顶在一处会不自觉收缩的禁锢着的软肉上，同时舌头也贴着柱身小范围地移动，悠仁甚至能感受到五条悟舌苔的纹理，在事无巨细地抚慰着自己的敏感。

「老师、我、真的忍不住、了」

那种舒爽感让悠仁难以自已，几乎要直接射出来。但五条根本不给他喘息的机会，嘴唇紧紧箍住阴茎，不留一点缝隙，然后开始迅速地上下移动着脑袋，每一下都逼迫悠仁插到最深的地方。

同时手也没闲着，挑弄着悠仁鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋。

——那就射出来吧。

悠仁不确定自己有没有听到这句话。

还是十几岁的少年，怎么可能经得起太久这样的「服务」，悠仁觉得自己快要忍不住了，用手扒拉五条的脑袋想让他离开，却不料五条悟不为所动，反而加速了吞吐的速度。

一次深喉过后悠仁终于忍不住射出了今夜的第一股精水。

五条把悠仁射在自己嘴里的东西吐在面巾纸里，作出一副难受表情，「好苦……」

「我都说了忍不住了、五条老师还、」悠仁睁开眼睛就看到五条悟鲜红的舌头上挂着浓稠的白色精液，晶晶亮亮的，舔了圈嘴唇后收进了微笑着的唇里。

「我先说好，这可不是『服务』，」五条悟微笑着压上来，「不过是『预付费』罢了」

悠仁好像一瞬间理解了「预付费」这个词的意思，红晕重新爬上脸颊，「老师我以前没做过这种事」

「嗯嗯，我知道，不是第一次的话我会报警把对方抓起来的」五条悟心情很好。

「这倒不至于吧……我是想说我可能没有老师这么擅长啦」

「嗯嗯，我知道，我的技术可是公认的最强的哦」

「所以有什么做的不对的地方老师要告诉我」

「哎呀，悠仁不用这么好学也可以，第一次有点笨拙我也完全可以接受呢」

「那我开始了」

「欸？」

虎杖悠仁挣扎着从五条悟身下爬起来，依然抱着塚本的两手伸出去尝试解开五条悟的腰带。

悠仁的姿势和怀里抱着的东西让他不能顺利地解开属于别人腰带，五条悟把眼罩掀开一个缝隙，只是静静地俯视着他笨拙的动作。

「啊、成功了」悠仁的声音里有几分喜色。

他把五条悟的内裤边缘拉下，露出里面依然是疲软状态却颇有分量的东西。

「哇、好大、」悠仁小声感叹。

五条悟听无数人说过这句话，可能是奉承或者什么勾引的话术，当然，也确实是事实。但少年单纯的夸赞还是让他难免沾沾自喜。

「……刚才是这样的吧」悠仁一边喃喃自语一边伸出舌头勾起还有还不算饱满的雁首，从铃口到沟壑。

少年口腔的温度极高，被迫分泌出更多唾液。

龟头大半还被包皮包裹着，柱身被嘴唇箍住后也有软软的弹性。

被这么服侍，一般性能力正常的男人不可能没有反应。

悠仁的口水已经把五条整个下身沾得晶亮一片，嘴里的东西终于到了勉强可以插入的硬度。

「悠仁、你这样我多过多久都不会射的哦」

「唔啊……那要怎么办」

五条右手食指和中指沿着少年的脖颈一路摸到喉结，「用这里」、

男孩眼底一瞬间有些颤抖，但他还是偏着脑袋，把整根阴茎送进嘴里，让饱满的龟头抵上自己喉头的软肉。

「不要咬到哦」

喉咙口不可控地收缩，挤压得五条悟好不舒服。

难以呼吸的悠仁眼中被逼出几滴生理性的泪水，但他却没有反抗，强忍住呕吐的欲望，反而做出吞咽的动作配合。

男人似乎十分满意满意他的服务，压低身体将肉棒深深顶进悠仁的嘴巴，令少年的鼻尖尖埋进自己浅淡的毛发之中。

「抱歉啊、悠仁」五条悟像是说给自己。

话音刚落，他便扣着虎杖悠仁的头部极其凶狠地往喉咙深处顶弄，恨不得要少年将两颗囊袋也一并吞入。

「呜啊、唔」少年的呜咽被抽插得零散，攥紧布偶的手指关节发白。

在几次猛顶之后五条悟，维持了足足数十秒后才放松手上的力道，猛地将阴茎从悠仁的嘴巴里抽了出来。

「咳咳、咳、」少年咳得脸颊发红，阴茎从口中抽出拉出的银丝在空中断裂，凝成一滴滴浊液滴答在少年胸口。

「抱歉啊，一不小心没收住」五条笑着给悠仁递了两张纸。

「五条……老师、」少年用手背掩着嘴角，接过纸巾，仔仔细细地擦拭五条悟依然带着温度的、被淫水和津液弄得湿亮一片的阴茎。

「喂、给你不是要、」

「嗯？」少年抬起头，仰望着五条悟。

——不好。

五条悟心想。

Tbc


End file.
